I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer casing, more particularly to a drawer-type computer casing comprising a box and a sliding frame, wherein a latching member of the sliding frame is movably coupled to the connecting section of the box for connecting the box and the sliding frame together.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 for a traditional computer casing, comprising a casing 1 substantially in a cubic shape, an accommodating space 12 in the casing 1, an electronic component installed in the accommodating space 12 for the operation of a computer system, and an opening 10 disposed on one side of the casing 1 for installing the electronic component into the accommodating space 12, and the installation and operation are performed through the opening 10.
Further, a lid 2 is disposed on the casing 1 for precisely covering the opening 10, such that the casing 1 forms a closed space to prevent dust or foreign substances from entering the accommodating space 12. The lid 2 comprises a bent section 20 on at least one side, and the bent section 20 and the lid 2 are connected perpendicularly to each other, such that when the lid 2 is covered on the opening 10, the bent section 20 attaches precisely on the casing 1. At least one screw hole 22 is disposed respectively at the corresponding position on the bent section 20 and the casing 1, so that a user may use a tool to install a plurality of screws 3 into the screw holes 22 between the bent section 20 and the casing 1 to connect the lid 2 and the casing 1.
However, it requires a tool to remove the screws 3 from the lid 2 each time before removing the lid 2 from the casing 1 in order to expose the opening 10 for installing new electronic components into the accommodating space 12, or removing electronic components from the accommodating space 12, or directly repairing the electronic component inside. If the user does not have a tool handy, the lid 2 cannot be removed from the casing 1, and thus the user is unable to install, remove, or repair electronic components through the opening 10. Further, if the screw 3 is removed and installed very frequently, the teeth of the screw 3 will be worn out and the installation cannot be done. This arrangement causes trouble and inconvenience for the application.